


Pool Games

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Steve Rogers x Reader Oneshots [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: You and Steve have been dating for a few months, but nobody knows.  You decide it's time to let everyone in on the secret.





	Pool Games

The best part about lounging around Tony's pool at the Avengers Compound was that you could hide behind your sunglasses and admire your boyfriend's shirtless, wet, and tightly toned body without fear of getting caught.  You and Steve had been dating for about two months now, and the two of you had decided not to tell anyone just yet.  You knew they wouldn't have a problem with it, but it was kind of nice to have something that you didn't have to share with the group. 

It was days like this that made you wish that the secret was out.  What you would give to be able to rub some sunscreen on that perfectly sculpted back, only to have him return the favor?  Letting your thoughts get away from you, you accidentally let out a small moan as you lightly bit your lower lip.

"Good book, (Y/N)?" Nat asked, laughing at what she thought was your reaction to a steamy love scene in the paperback you were using as cover.

"Hmm?" you replied, too lost in your thoughts to comprehend her question.  "Oh, the book!  Yeah, the couple finally realized their feelings for one another and starting ripping each other's clothes off.  You know how these books are."

"You know I can fix you up with someone so you don't have to rely on some cheesy romance novel to get you off," Nat teased, her eyebrows shooting up over her sunglasses as she laughed at you.

"No, thank you!" you cried.  "I've seen the results of your matchmaking before, and I am perfectly happy never to be on the receiving end of that favor!"

"Whatever," she said with a shrug, "Your loss."

Nat went back to flipping through her magazine as you focused on Steve again.  He and Bucky had gotten back into the pool and were currently trying to see who could drown the other one first.  It was nice to see the two of them goofing off and having fun again.  Steve had been so worried about Bucky for the longest time.

"Uncle!  Uncle!" Steve cried as he surfaced.  "You know using the metal arm to hold me under is cheating, right, Buck?"

"Well, if that's the way you feel, old pal, maybe we should take this little game up a notch," Bucky responded looking toward you and Nat.  "Hey girls, if you two aren't too busy being anti-social, maybe you'd like to join me and Stevie in a game of chicken?"

Steve looked at you for a second with a panicked look on his face.  You knew what he was thinking, but you'd grown tired of the secret.  It was time to make your relationship public and you knew just how to do it.  

"I'm in, if Nat's up for it," you answered, Natasha grinning and nodding her head in approval.  "What do you say, Buck?  Me and you against Nat and Steve?"

"I like those odds, (Y/N)," Bucky replied while Steve looked at you, confusion all over his face.

You and Nat jumped into the pool and swam over to the two men.  They ducked under the water so you could climb onto their shoulders. 

"Oooh, your arm is freezing, Bucky!" you cried out wiggling a bit on his shoulders causing Bucky to hold on to your legs a bit tighter.

You sneaked a peek at Steve to find face was set in a stony glare toward you and Bucky.  He definitely didn't like having you get that familiar with his best friend.  

"You ready to go down, (Y/L/N)?" Nat asked, already in battle mode.

"In your dreams, Romanoff!" you fired back, grinning in spite of yourself.  "We all know your thighs are your greatest weapon!  Not doing you much good wrapped around Rogers' neck!"

The fight lasted for only a few minutes, not because you weren't capable of defeating the redhead, but because you had other plans.  You saw the move coming a mile away, but did nothing to block Natasha's shove.  

You used all of your strength to pull Bucky with you as you fell backward in the pool, causing him to let go of your legs.  Sitting on the bottom of the pool, you watched as Bucky surfaced.  You continued to sit there, waiting.  You knew Steve would eventually get worried enough to dive in after you.

Sure enough, you were barely under the water for a minute before the beautiful blonde was swimming toward you, fraught with worry.  You started to swim toward him, and grabbing his face in your hands, you lightly kissed him.  Nat and Bucky had also dived under the water, so they got to witness this blatant act of PDA first hand.

"What was that all about, (Y/N)?"  Steve yelled as the four of you surfaced.

"I'm tired of hiding, Steve," you said, nipping his bottom lip.  "Nat won't stop trying to fix me up, and you saw how Bucky couldn't keep his hands off of me."

"Now wait a minute, (Y/N)!  You were the one who wanted to be my partner!"  Bucky scolded you just as he realized what your true intentions had been.  "Oh, I see what you did there, nice move!  You've got to keep the old man on his toes!"

"Well played, my friend," Nat nodded in approval.

"Well, I guess they were going to find out sooner or later," Steve acquiesced, pulling you closer to him.

"Great, now that that's settled," you said, swimming toward the edge, "I could really use your help putting sunscreen on my back."


End file.
